The fiddler
by xX-Avast-Xx
Summary: Funny what a fiddle, some music, and a dancing captain can bring out in people...ZoLu, Zoro x Luffy, shonen ai, what ever. rated for language Chapter 1 up, loves, to be continued!


Umm… according to five people I'm ok at ZoLu stories! Yay! Because of this, this story is dedicated to: Maricktheinsaneinsomniac, Mirithin, Irish Whirlwind, Wishing-for-a-Zolo-plushie and Itachimer. Yay for them!

Moving on… I don't own One Piece. One Piece © Eichiro Oda. He's cool. Go support him. Buy his books. I know scanlations are cool, but really folks! He needs money! (I think…) anyway… I don't own the song either. "drink the night away" © Gaelic Storm. yay.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Narrations

Here's the story! And it _IS_ ZoLu, I promise. The girl playing the fiddle is _NOT_ paired with anyone. Nor does she become the Mugiwara musician. _Believe me._ It's a chapter story, by the way. So don't give upon my quite yet.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Fiddler

It is the opinion of most people in the world of the Grand Line; that spring on a Summer isle or Summer on a Spring isle, are by far the most enjoyable times and places to be. Now, it just so happens that our crew is at a summer isle, and, wouldn't you know it? It's spring. Damn. They have skill. (Or maybe it's because their navigator wanted to work on her tan. hmm…)

But anyway, our darling crew had just finished gathering their supplies, but it would be a while (according to Nami, but one could only really guess on such matters) till the log pose reset. So, for the time being, they were meandering around the docks, listening to the tunes that came from the street corner musicians. Now, had they bothered to ask, they would have learned that the island (named "Pug Island", for the herd of wild pugs which roamed it north shore. luckily our crew is at the south, as wild pugs are known to be very ferocious) was having it's annual folk life fest. Artists of every sort were out playing their skills, and (hopefully) earning some money. Luffy was currently in a trance listening to a young girl on her violin. Not only was this girl playing the violin, she was singing too!

"_Waa! She must be soo cool!"_

The girl had finished a song (something about a horse that drank… wine? How weird…) and was now in earnest conversation with Nami.

After a tad, Nami left, giving the now smiling girl a pouch of money. What an odd occurrence! What could have caused that? Hmm...

"My sweet! What is it that you desire!" Sanji, upon seeing the girl, had fallen in love. How surprising.

The girl (whose name was Alisia, by the way, but let's call her Ali) merely raised an eyebrow in the direction of Nami, who gave her a curt nod. Ali smiled once more, then began to play (and ignored the now twitching Sanji).

Shebegan to playa jig. She was singing as well, about some guy who went to Dublin… psh. How dull. Zoro would have preferred to go to sleep, but curiosity got the better of him as Nami strolled blithely on deck.

"What'd you pay her for? She's not even that good."

"I know. But it's not what she's _playing_, but what she _won't_ play that I paid her for."

"…What?" this was to confusing for a tired Zoro.

"Simple," Said Nami, a little bothered about having to explain her _grandiose_ plans to some one so stupid. "I just told her not to play any waltzes. That way, Sanji can't interrupt me to dance. I've got a new map to do, and a tan to work on…"

Ok... so that made sense, in a sick, demented sort of way…

"Alright… I'll go with it…" At least he could fall asleep sooner. If he ended this conversation.

Settling himself down against the mast, Zoro was just about to go to sleep when….

"ZOOORRRO!"

Oh, God damnit.

"What is it Luffy?"

"Dance with meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Luffy cried, already dancing in an odd manner around Zoro and the mast.

"No."

"But Zooorrrrooo!"

"No"

"Why nootttt!"

Opening one eye, Zoro glared at Luffy. "because", he stated "I don't dance"

"SOOO!"

"So? So, I DON'T DANCE" Zoro said through clenched teeth, before hitting Luffy on the back of the head.

"But Zooooorrrooo!" Luffy was unhappy, and bored. He wanted to dance! He had decided that he would dance with Zoro, and he would!

A plan began to form in his small, insane little brain.

"Zoro! You _have _to dance with me!" Luffy was grinning like a mad man at this point. (Which he probably was. A mad man that is.)

Zoro was still glaring at Luffy out of one eye. "And why is that?"

"Because if you don't….. its Muutine!"

Zoro's eyes went wide. Even if Luffy had screwed up the word "mutiny" he had a point… Luffy was captain, he _had_ to follow his orders.

"_goddamnit..."_

"Fine, Okay! I'll dance with you!"

"Yay! I'm gonna dance with Zoro! I'm gonna dance with Zoro!" Luffy cried, bounding of the ship in such a manner that would have killed mere mortals.

Zoro stood there for a moment, wondering if, perhaps, it would have been smarter to just mutiny. (On this one matter of course, he would follow Luffy to his death, they both knew that.) He shook his head, and then continued after Luffy.

After stepping off the ship, Zoro was greeted with the sight of Luffy dancing around the girl (who _is_ Ali, but that's not very important) while she began to sing… It seemed to involve drinking, (one of Zoro's favorite pass times) so, for the first time that day, he paid attention to the words.

"We set sail at half-past morn,  
looking for a new tomorrow,  
don't know when we're coming home,  
so we'll drink, and we'll dance,  
and we'll drown our sorrow!"

"come OONNN Zoro! Let's dance!" Luffy was laughing, smiling and tugging on Zoro's shirt.

Zoro batted his hands away. "okay! Jeeze" After a moment of thought, Zoro realized he didn't know how to dance… Well, he learned a waltz at the dojo (it was mandatory, mind you) but that didn't seem right…

"um, Luffy?"

"yah?"

Zoro was feeling pretty awkward now… "would you…"

"yah Zoro?"

"Wouldyouteachmehowtodance?"

Luffy looked puzzeled for a moment, then smiled brightly. "Of Course!"

Zoro was to busy studying his shoes though….

to be continued... fwee.

not about to beg for reviews, But they would be nice. thanks for reading itat least!


End file.
